


Mensaje

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: En la mitad de la clase llegó un mensaje.





	Mensaje

«¿Qué tienes puesto?»

Ese no era un mensaje que él había esperado ver en el teléfono móvil que tenía en sus manos.

Pensó en ignorarlo, primero, pero la curiosidad y la aburrida clase de historia lo llevó a volver a poner su atención en las tres simples palabras.

Podía haber sido enviado a él por equivocación o incluso ser spam y el que no proviniese de alguien de la lista de contactos iba en favor a ello, mas el momento en que había llegado lo hacía dudar.

Solo habían pasado los primeros treinta minutos de clase y ese solía ser el punto en que algunos comenzaban a distraerse y a buscar formas para pasar el tiempo que podían llegar a ser obvias si alguien se fijaba. Formas como enviar mensajes a amigos y más que amigos.

¿Y él tenía alguien así?

La posibilidad era sorprendentemente irritante, por lo que una vez más puso su atención en el mensaje, esperando ver una pista en el, y al subir el texto y fijarse en el origen de éste en lugar del solo hecho de que provenía de un número no registrado, todo tuvo sentido.

Maldito. No lo tenía a _él_ en su lista de contactos y eso explicaba porqué _él_ siempre tenía que llamarlo primero.

«Estoy en clase, Niou-kun» replicó, lamentándose haber tardado tanto en hacerlo.

«Eh, jugando al profesor y al buen alumno~».

Niou no tuvo que esforzarse para no resoplar, demasiado acostumbrado a mantener el papel en el que estaba. Yagyuu necesitaba aprender a dar mejores réplicas.

«¿Eso te hace el profesor?».

Niou guardó el teléfono, convencido de que no recibiría una buena respuesta a eso, no sin antes guardar el número de contacto y colocarlo como el primer número en discado rápido en el teléfono de Yagyuu.

Era hora de tomar notas. Porque él cumpliría con el propósito de este intercambio y probaría que podía hacerse pasar por Yagyuu en clases; era Yagyuu el que tenía que esforzarse más que enviando un par de mensajes.


End file.
